Facebook, Love, and Other Crazy Things
by Calanarie
Summary: Between a drunken party, a humilating video, and a secret wedding, the Gleeks have alot to talk about. Written in facebook format, main pairing is Klaine
1. Chapter 1

This was so fun to write. Seriously.

**FaceBook, Love, and Other Ridiculous Things-**

**Kurt Hummel** is now friends with **Blaine Anderson** and **18** others

**Blaine Anderson:** Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt! Sorry New D, but I think we just stole your chance at winning ;)

(**Kurt Hummel** and **26 **others like this)

**Rachel Berry**: I HIGHLY doubt that. No one can beat us!

(**Finn Hudson** and **11** others like this)

**Noah Puckerman**: Seriously. You losers don't have a chance.

(**Quinn Fabray** and **Artie Abraham** like this)

**Blaine Anderson** is now friends with **Santana Lopez** and **7** others

**Kurt Hummel**: Wanna start something, Puckerman? I have a PHD in Yomamaoligy, you know.

**Blaine Anderson**: YoMamaOligy?

(**Finn Hudson** and **19** others like this)

**Noah Puckerman**: Are you challenging, my badassness?

**Kurt Hummel:** That isn't a word, retard.

**Artie Abraham**: Preach!

(**Quinn Fabray** and **11** others like this)

**Blaine Anderson**: Hey Kurt, you up for Breadstix tonight?

**Santana Lopez**: Get Some!

**Noah Puckerman**: Wanky, Wanky!

**Kurt Hummel**: *rolls eyes* Sure :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Great :D

**Wes Ramirez**: God, just GO OUT already!

(**David Preston** and **48** others like this)

**Wes Ramirez**: Seriously. Im tired of the eyesex.

**Kurt Hummel:** Shut up, Wes.

**David Preston:** Your not denying it! There obviously going at it ;)

**Brittney S. Pierce**: Going at what?

**Santana Lopez**: PM me, Britt.

**Brittney S. Pierce**: Okay!

**Mercedes Jones** posted a video

(**Blaine Anderson, Wes Ramirez**, and **39** others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: -grabs shotgun-

**Blaine Anderson:** *is laughing to hard to speak*

**David Preston:** *stifles laugh*

**Kurt Hummel:** *points at Mercedes* HOW COULD YOU D:

**Mercedes Jones**: Sorry boo, David paid me ten dollars to do it.

(**David Preston** likes this)

**Sam Evans**: Is that a unitard?

**Kurt Hummel**: *hides under rock*

**Noah Puckerman**: Damn, kids got moves.

(**Blaine Anderson,** and **69** others like this)

**Kurt Hummel** is no longer online

**Blaine Anderson**: Hey Kur la'ksdhfjm'c,..m

**David Preston**: I wo ajsldfkgivbsfgbsvdf

**Wes Preston**: Oh crap oh crap oh c osakdjk;vfl'gbdiji;fl

**Finn Hudson**: O.O

**Rachel Berry:** O.O

**Artie Abraham**: O.O

**Mike Chang**: O.O

**Britney S. Pierce:** What happened?

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** o_o"

**Matt Rutherford**: o_o"

(**Kurt Humme**l likes this)

_So this is my little attempt at humor. I love Glee FB stories, and i've had one in my head for a while now. The main couple is Klaine, but there WILL be some Finchel, Quam, Brittana, Tike, Bartie, Dacedes, and Wes\OC_

_Next Chapter will be way long. This is just a starter ;)_

**IF YOU LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULDA PUT A REVIEW ON IT**

**IF YOU HATE IT THEN YOU SHOULDA PUT A REVIEW ON IT**

**WHU UH OH UH UH OH AH UH OH WHU UH OH!**

**ALL THE HAPPY READERS!**

**(All The Happy Readers)**

**ALL THE ANGRY READERS!**

**(All the Angry Readers)**

**NOW PUT YOUR MOUSE UP!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Facebook, Love, and Other Crazy Things-**_

**Noah Puckerman**: Anyone up for a little Suki Suki? ;)

**Santana Lopez**: Count me in, babe.

**Kurt Hummel**: *gag*

(**Finn Hudson** and **65** others like this)

**Noah Puckerman:** The Stix. 7 o'clock. Bring a friend.

**Santana Lopez**: Britt? You in?

**Britney S. Pierce**: For what?

**Mike Chang**: *rolls eyes*

**Kurt Hummel** posted a picture

**Mike Chang**: Oh.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: My.

**Finn Hudson**: GOD.

(**Rachel Berry** and **58** others like this)

**Ian Colleton**: Is there a reason that Blaine, Wes, and David are tied to the couch with Sharpie Moustaches drawn on?

(**Kurt Hummel** and **14** others like this)

**Wes Ramirez**: DISLIKE!

(**David Preston** and **Blaine Anderson** like this)

**Kurt Hummel** to **Mercedes Jones**: You are SO lucky im at Dalton.

**Mercedes Jones**: Remind me to never listen to David again.

(**Blaine Anderson** and **2** others like this)

**Noah Puckerman**: A bikini on a bro, feels so good I hope you know

**Kurt Hummel:** O_O

**Finn Hudson**: All the ladies A-A-All the ladies holla WHOA!

**Rachel Berry**: D:

**Sam Evans**: A bikini on a bro, riding on a bicycle!

**Quinn Fabray**: -_-;

**Artie Abraham**: I just wanna I j-just wanna feel the wind-f-feel it blow

**Blaine Anderson**: Is this some inside joke I should be in on?

(**Kurt Hummel** and **35** others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: If your on my list, your invited to the Party tonight:

_Blaine_

_Mercedes_

_Quinn_

_Wes_

_David_

_Puck_

_Santana_

_Brittney_

_Rachel_

_Finn_

_Mike_

_Tina_

_Artie_

_Ian_

_Sam_

_Matt_

_Jesse_

_Loren_

_Chris_

_Mark_

**Noah Puckerman**: SWEET! PARTY! WHOOP! Will there be booze?

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea.

**Finn Hudson**: Is teaching **Burt Hummel** how to use a Facebook

**Kurt Hummel**: No! Of Course Not! Alcohol is bad.

**Kurt Hummel has a Chat request from Noah Puckerman**

_Noah_: Their will be booze, right?

_Kurt:_ Yes, Puck.

_Noah:_ Sure? 

_Kurt_: YES, Puck.

**Sam Evans**: How come people are dating, but on here they don't change their status?

**Rachel Berry:** :O FINN.

**Finn Hudson** and **Rachel Berry** are in a Relationship

**Mike Chang** and **Tina Cohen-Chang** are in a Relationship

**Artie Abraham** and **Brittney S. Pierce** are in a Relationship

**Holly Holiday** and **Will Shuester** are in a Relationship

**Sam Evans** and **Quinn Fabray** are in a Relationship

**Wes Ramirez** and **Hannah Gold** are in a Relationship

**David Preston** and **Catherine Patterson** are in a Relationship

**Craig Tucker** and **Ian Colleton** are in a Relationship and it's complicated

**Blaine Anderson**: Dude, Ian isn't gay.

**Kurt Hummel**: Well he does have that poster of RuPaul in his dorm…

**Craig Tucker**: Its called a BROMANCE, buttfuckers.

**Quinn Fabray**: WATCH YOUR LAUNGAGE!

**Brittney S. Pierce**: Stop the violence.

**Kurt Hummel**: Anyway, party at my house. 8 o'clock. Be their or be **Jacob Ben-Israel**!

(**Quinn Fabray** and **89** others like this)

**Jacob Ben-Israel**: DISLIKE!

**Santana Lopez**: Can it, Jew-fro.

_And there we have it, Chapter 2. I did the relationship part to let everyone know who is with whom. And Carl doesn't have a Facebook, so I didn't do Emma either. _

**If I where a Reader…**

**Even just for a Chapter**

**Id scroll down the page, press the magic button and type.**

**Id type my heart out…**

**Tell the writer what I thought…**

**Even if I thought it sucked..**

**OH IF I WAS A READER  
**

**I think I would understand**

**How it feels to love or hate a story**

**I swear id review every chapter!**

**Id put the Heading first**

**And make up the rest as I go**

**Id swear to be faithful**

**Waiting for Avril to update**


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: Omg. I'm like, so sorry. It's been forever since an update, but I've been swamped with HW and Test and all that.

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, than Kurt and Blaine would be banging right now. But sadly, I don't, and Ryan Murphy has different plans *huff*

A\N2: Does anyone know how to divide the page into sections? Because FF always rejects mine. I wouldn't be surprised if my new idea doesn't work.

**FBL&OCT-**

**Kurt Hummel**: Party tonight! BYOB.

**Noah Puckerman**: Awe dude! NO FAIR.

(**Finn Hudson** and **16** others like this)

**Brittney S. Pierce**: Why do we need to bring our own blankets? Don't you have any, Kurt?

**Wes Ramirez**: I think im in love with your friend, Kurt.

(**Blaine Anderson** and **3** others like this)

**Santana Lopez**: Hands off, prep boy.

**Brittney S. Pierce**: Yeah! Santana is the only one who can give me sweet lady kisses!

**Brittney S. Pierce**: It's been 3 hours…

**Brittney S. Pierce**: …..Guys? San?

_Glee_ Club: **This **_Is_ Just **a** _Page_ Space **Im** _For_ Real

**Rachel Berry to Kurt Hummel**: TRAITOR.

**Kurt Hummel**: Excuse me?

**Rachel Berry**: I was going over the party list again, and saw that you invited Jesse St. Asspipe!

**Kurt Hummel**: First of all, I meant Jesse Kennedy, and wtf Jesse St. Asspipe?

(**Jesse Kennedy**, **Noah Puckerman**, and **45 **others like this)

**Noah Puckerman**: Who wants to see how many offensive names we can get off of Jesse?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Jesse St. DoucheNozzle!

**Artie Abraham**: Jesse St. Fudgepacker!

**Kurt Hummel**: Jesse St. AssPirate!

**Brittney S. Pierce**: Im confused! I thought his name was Jesse St. ShortDick!

**Noah Puckerman**: What the Hell.

**Brittney S. Pierce**: That's what San always calls him! Isn't that his name?

**Wes Ramirez:** Kurt Omg I'm so moving to McKinley just to listen to her talk.

(**Blaine Anderson** and **David Preston** like this)

**Blaine Anderson**: Ill help pack your bags.

**(Kurt Hummel** likes this)

Glee Club: This is another divider it means nothing.

**Blaine Anderson**: Anyone up for a movie before we all get shitfaced?

**Kurt Hummel**: I saw Black Swan the other day.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh I love Natalie Portman! Was it good?

**Kurt Hummel**: Come pick me up and we can go see it:)

**Santana Lopez**: ;)

**Noah Puckerman**: *raises eyebrows suggestively*

**David Preston**: *groans* SCREW ALLREADY.

**Kurt Hummel**: Im going to ignore that, David. 3 o'clock Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson**: That's great. I'll be there.

Glee Space Club Monkey Double Rainbow All The Way Hide Yo Kids

Yay for fillers! Im sorry my loves. I had to do this to get the story on track.

The party is going to be a separate story, so when it comes out, I'd read it, or you will have no idea what the hell all the references mean.

**Can you send reviews?**

**Can you send me feed back reviews?**

**Can you send me lovely reviews?**

**Then maybe you could choose**

**I. Sure. Hope. You. Do.**

**Or**

**This. Store-Y. Is. Threw.**

**(Please please please)**

[Review Song is a tribute to the Super Bowl episode. SPOILER: Blaine sings Bills Bills Bills!*Squeal*]


End file.
